17 Seveenteen
by DinkyAA
Summary: "Ciuman pertama ku sejak liburan musim panas kelas 3 SMP tiba tiba saja diambil olehnya". "MAAF!" "E-eh Kk...Kai..."


FF ONESHOOT Gender Switch

Title : 17 Seventeen

Author : DinkyAA

Cast : Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jong in

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Other cast : Temukan saja sendiri :p

Genre : Romance, School life, Little Comedy, GS

Lenght : Oneshoot

Rate : T [Teenager]

"_**Ciuman pertamaku saat musim panas kelas 3 SMP tiba tiba di rebut olehnya..."**_

Anyeong chinguya~ Dinky Author baru :3 #cieeeeeeee ini fanfiction pertama yang Dinky buat jadi maaf kalo masih banyak kesalahan 3

EXO milik tuhan dan SM Entertainment dan castnya milik kedua orangtua mereka tapi FF ini Milik author yang murni dari pemikiran dan imajinasi #keluarpelangi Saya harapkan untuk meniggalkan kritik dan sarannya agar saya dapat membuat suatu karya yang lebih bagus lagi :D "HAPPY READING" #NOCOPAS!

Kyungsoo POV

Waktu itu kelas 1 SMP. Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada seorang Namja yang sangat dekat dengan ku. Sangat lama sekali aku mengaguminya dan menyembunyikan perasaan ini padanya. Pertama kali aku menyukainya saat dia sedang bermain basket dengan posisi dia sedang menembak bola ke arah ring dengan posisi yang begitu cantik membuat ku terpaku melihatnya. Tatapan Namja itu begitu sangat tajam seakan akan bisa membelah dua tubuh siapapun yang di tatapnya. Semua hal tentang dirinya pasti aku sukai, mulai dari senyumannya tatapanya dan juga bibirnya yang begitu seksi mengoda jiwaku. Dia sangat lihai jika sedang berada di lapangan memainkan bola bundar berwarna orange dengan motif hitam. Permainannya itu sangat Cool mampu membuat mata para penonton hanya terpaku ke arahnya. Tapi sehari harinya dia adalah Namja yang periang dan lucu mampu membuat semua orang tertawa karena tingkah lakunya yang konyol. Aku jadi semakin suka padanya ketika suatu hari dia merebut sesuatu yang sangat berharga dari diriku ini dengan tiba tiba dan membuatku terkejut. Bahkan sampai sekarangpun aku masih mengingat kejadian itu, kejadian itu seperti sudah di rekam di otaku dan berulang ulang di putar sehingga aku terus saja mengingatnya.

#FLASHBACKON#

Hari itu musim panas yang sangat melelahkan karena aku harus mengikuti latihan Klub bola basket padahal hari itu adalah hari liburan musim panas. Kami berlatih sangat keras karena sekolahku tepatnya klub bola basket ku akan mengikuti suatu pertandingan antar SMP minggu depan jadi kami berlatih ekstra meskipun sedang liburan. Semakin siang terik matahari sangat menyengat ke kulit ku yang putih seputih susu yang sering di kagumi banyak orang.

"Baiklah karena sekarang terik mataharinya begitu menyengat dan membuat kita semua lemas aku putuskan untuk mengakhiri latihan ini untuk hari ini dan kita akan menyambungnya besok pagi". Seru seorang Coach yang bernama Yunho.

"Ahhh...Coach ini tau saja yang kami ingin kan'' gurau seroang Namja dan semua murid pun pergi untuk mengganti pakaian mereka. Tetapi aku berbeda dengan mereka yang begitu saja menyerah aku memutuskan untuk tetap berlatih dan melatih Shooting ku yang menurut Coach ku itu sangat buruk. Saat aku tengah asik mendrible bola,

*GREP*

Seseorang mengagetkan ku yang tiba tiba saja memegang tangan ku dari belakang dengan sangat erat aku pun menoleh ke arah seseorang itu dan aku sangat terkejut karena Namja itu adalah sahabat ku Namja yang sangat ku kagumi diam diam tanpa sepengetahuanya. Hatiku mulai berdecak kencang dan sekujur tubuh ku bergetar wajahku memerah karena dia menatapku dengan tatapan itu, tatapan yang membuat ku menyukainya tatapan yang mampu membuat ku terbang ke langit ke 7. Tiba tiba tanpa aku sadari dia sudah berada sangat dekat di depan ku dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan sesuatu dan entah kenapa lidah ku rasanya sangat kelu dan tidak bisa di gerakan untuk mengeluarkan satu katapun. Kini wajahnya semakin dekat dan terus mendekat membuat hatiku semakin berirama dan wajahku semakin memerah.

**CHUP~**

Dia mencium bibirku dengan tiba tiba. Aku merasa senang hatiku berdebar debar dan sepertinya kupu kupu yang ada di dalam tubuhku berterbangan dan mengajaku untuk menari nari di taman bunga yang luas dan indah.

"Apakah ini artinya kami saling mencintai?" gumamku dalam hati.

"Maaf!" teriak Namja itu sembari berlari meninggalkan ku karena merasa bersalah.

"Eh?! Kk...KAI?!" aku hanya bisa diam dan melihatnya pergi meninggalkan ku dengan raut wajah kecewa.

#FLASHBACKOFF#

Tapi semenjak hari itu Kai tidak pernah menyapaku lagi. Atau berbicara denganku bahkan dia pun tidak mau menatapku. Sekarang kami sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Yang dulu kami itu adalah sepasang sahabat yang selalu tertawa bersama dan melewati hari hari dengan senyuman bersama. Sejak sikap Kai yang berubah seperti itu aku jadi berambisi untuk melupakan semua kenangan tentangnya dan semua harapanku padanya. Karena menurutku kami sudah tidak bisa bersama lagi sebagai sepasang sahabat bahkan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih juga itu sangat mustahil. Tapi ada sebuah kata kata yang membuatku yakin kembali untuk berharap padanya. Kata kata itu selalu membuat ambisiku itu mereda, kata kata yang terdapat pada buku yang sering sekali ku baca.

"_**jika seorang Yeoja sudah berumur 17 tahun, maka mereka akan memerlukan sihir CINDERELA. Sihir yang merubah mereka dari anak kecil menjadi dewasa dan mendapatkan cinta yang indah". **_

Aku sudah menjadi nona CINDERELA yang berumur 17 tahun. Tapi kenapa sihir itu tidak berlaku padaku. Aku mohon cepatlah kenakan Sihir itu padaku supaya aku bisa keluar dari semua penderitaan ini!.

Author POV

"SAYANG AKU BUKANLAH BANG TOYIB YANG TAK PULANG PULANG YANG TAK PASTI KAPANNYA DATANG~"

"AHAHHAHAHAH...KAI KAU SANGAT LUCU DEH"

"Yak! Kyungsoo! Kau mengernyitkan alismu lagi" teriak Baekhyun sembari menyentuh alis Kyungsoo yang mengernyit. Saat itu keadaan di dalam kelas sedang sangat ribut karena sedang jam istirahat.

"Habis si HITAM itu ribut sekali sih!" seru Kyungsoo sembari menatap Kai yang sedang bercanda dengan para Yeoja yang sangat mengaguminya tatapan Kyungsoo itu begitu sinis sehingga membuat Baekhyun sedikit takut padanya.

"Sudahlah Kai itu kan idola kelas kita" seru Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum lebar ke arah Kai.

"KAI! NYANYI LAGU ASTUTI LAGI DONG!" teriak seorang Yeoja yang membuat telingga Kyungsoo sakit.

"Bodoh? Dasar! Padahal aku memilih SMU yang berbeda dengan Kai. Tapi waktu upacara penerimaan siswa baru dia tiba tiba ada, sudah kelas 2 tahun ini pun aku malah satu kelas dengannya. Dan Klub Basketnya pun sama. Padahal aku ingin melupakan hal itu!". Gumam Kyungsoo dalam hati bergebu gebu sangat panas seperti seorang tentara yang akan berperang untuk melindungi negaranya dari penjajah.

"Kyungsoo! Hentikan cara minummu yang kasar seperti itu!" teriak Baekhyun yang tidak suka dengan kelakuan Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatapnya dengan sinis sembari tetap meminum minuman itu dengan kasar, sehingga membuat Baekhyun ketakutan dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh? Kyungsoo ini memang sangat suka sekali dengan Susu pisang yah? Kau selalu meminumnya dan merknya pun selalu yang itu" seru Baekhyun.

"Soalnya ini loh, Ini! Stiker buah pisang ini!" jawab Kyungsoo sembari menunjukan stiker buah pisang yang terdapat di belakang kotak minuman itu dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar karena Baekhyun membuka topik pembicaraan tentang hal lain selain Kai. Karena Kyungsoo benar benar sangat malas dengan semua hal tentang Kai meskipun di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam dia masih mengharapkan Kai.

"Kalau aku bisa mengumpulkan 10 lembar stiker ini, maka aku akan mendapatkan tas punggung bentuk Sapi dengan kostum buah pisang loh" tambah Kyungsoo.

"Tas punggung sapi? Memangnya kamu ingin benda seperti itu?" seru Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja! Aku ingin sekali mendapatakan tas itu! Neomu neomu KYEOPTA!" jawab Kyungsoo sembari menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya di pipinya seperti ekspresi seorang Fans yang melihat idola nya yang sangat tampan.

"KALAU TIDAK BERHATI HATI, KALIAN AKAN KU MAKAN"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA...AKU TAKUT"

Teriakan para Yeoja yang sedang bercanda dengan Kai sontak membuat semua orang menatap ke arah mereka dan ikut tertawa karena melihat tingkah laku Kai kecuali Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa cemberut.

"Seperti biasa, Kai itu sangat periang dan lucu yah? Dia juga sangat akrab dengan siapa saja" seru Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa melihat tingkah Kai yang mengundang gelak tawa. Kyungsoo pun meletakan tangannya di dagu dan tersenyum mengejek ke arah Kai.

"Bisa akrab dengan siapa saja...? Kamu salah! Ada Yeoja tertentu yang tidak pernah di ajaknya bicara dan tidak ingin di lihatnya. Itu terus dia lakukan selama 2 tahun" seru Kyungsoo dan menundukan kepalanya karena malas membahas orang yang berusaha ia benci.

"Kyungsoo-ah! Aku minta susu pisangnya sedikit ya?!" seru seorang Namja jangkung yang langsung merebut Kotak minuman yang ada di tangan Kyungsoo dengan paksa.

"EEHH?! JANGAN!" teriak Kyungsoo.

"Boleh dong! Aku haus nih!" seru Namja itu sembari mengoyang goyangkan kotak minuman itu.

"EH?!"

Dan tanpa aku sangka Kai sudah ada di belakang Namja jangkung itu dan merebut paksa minuman ku yang ada di tangan Namja jangkung yang mengganguku itu.

**DEGG...**

Kyungsoo POV

Tanpa aku sadari ternyata sejak tadi Kai ada di belakang Namja jangkung itu, Park Chanyeol kekasih sahabatku Byun Baekhyun. Namja yang sangat menyebalkan tetapi juga sangat humoris dan sifatnya ke kanak kanakan sama seperti sifat Baekhyun. Yang sedang mengganguku dengan merebut minuman kesukaan ku.

"Apakah dia akan mengembalikan minuman itu padaku?"

"Apakah dia akan menghajar Chanyeol karena telah menggangguku?"

"Apakah dia peduli lagi padaku?" banyak pertanyaan yang keluar di dalam hati karena Kai merebut paksa minuman ku yang sudah di rebut Chanyeol. Semoga saja dia melakukan hal yang aku harapkan dan dia kembali peduli padaku sejak 2 tahun dia bersikap seolah olah tidak mengenalku.

Author POV

SROOOOOOOOOT

Tanpa di sangka sangka Kai langsung menyedot habis semua minuman yang ia rebut dari Chanyeol. Dan Kyungsoo pun nampaknya kecewa karena dia tidak berbuat seperti yang ia harapkan dalam hatinya.

"AH! DIA MALAH MEMINUMNYAA!" seru Chanyeol.

"Mian! Kamsha yah minumannya enak sekali" seru Kai berlari tanpa dosa dan melemparkan Kotak minuman itu ke arah muka Kyungsoo yang tidak tau di sengaja atau tidak.

"Bo...! Bodoh! Minuman itu punya Kyungsoo, Tahu!" teriak Chanyeol geram kepada Kai dan Kai tidak menghiraukan Chanyeol dan berlari ke arah kerumunan Yeoja yang menunggunya untuk bercanda. Wajah Kyungsoo pun mulai memanas seperti sebuah gunung berapi yang siap memuntahkan lahar panasnya.

"Ehehhehe..." Chanyeol pun tersenyum seolah olah tidak apa apa, dan dia sangat ketakutan ketika Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan Death Glare mereka yang mengeluarkan sengatan listrik (kaya di kartun kartun gitu loh).

"Ini gara gara kau Yeolli...!" seru Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol pun berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua karena takut di cincang oleh kedua Yeoja yang sangat ahli Taekwondo itu yang berpangkat sabuk Hitam. Selain mengikuti Klub Basket mereka berdua diam diam ikut Klub Taekwondo juga karena untuk berjaga jaga dari kejahatan.

"Eh?! Asyik deh, Kyungsoo! Ciuman secara tidak langsung dengan Kai tuh!" goda Baekhyun sembari memonyongkan bibirnya dan Kyungsoo pun memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan dan raut wajah kesal.

"Enak saja!" seru kyungsoo.

"Kamu malu yah!" goda Baekhyun lagi.

"Nggak kok!" seru Kyungsoo.

"Huh! Aku akan membencimu selama lamanya KKAMJJONG!" gumam Kyungsoo kesal dalam hati.

Setelah jam pelajaran usai. Kyungsoo pun bergegas ke gedung olahraga untuk mengikuti latihan Klub Bola Basket. Dan dia pun berlari karena takut terlambat dan mendapatkan hukuman dari sang Kapten karena telat, jika telat dia akan membersihkan gudang olahraga yang sangat gelap dan banyak sekali barang barang yang berdebu karena sudah lama tidak di bereskan. Dan sepertinya Kyungsoo sedang beruntung hari ini karena dia tidak di hukum oleh Kaptennya hanya sekedar di tegur saja dan tidak di beri hukuman.

"Hari ini memang giliran Klub Basket kita yang memakai Gedung olahraga. Tapi karena di luar sedang turun hujan, kita diminta untuk meminjamkan setengah lapangan pada Klub Bola Volley" seru seorang kapten pada anggota yang sedang duduk melingkar memperhatikan ucapan sang kapten.

"...Dan karena ada satu lapangan yang tak bisa kita pakai Coach menyuruh kita melakukan mini game campuran Yeoja dan Namja" tambah seorang kapten itu yang sontak membuat Kyungsoo terbelak.

"TIDAK! TIDAK! POKOKNYA TIDAAKK!" protes Kyungsoo.

"HOREEEEEEEEE" teriak para anggota Namja karena senang.

"Tapi para Namja itu sudah bersemangat" seru sang kapten.

"Yah...Sudahlah! Selama tidak satu TIM dengan Kai sih...tidak apa apa" lirih Kyungsoo pelan.

"Oh iya! Supaya pertandingan semakin meriah, Kyungsoo di suruh satu TIM dengan Kai" tambah sang kapten dan membuat Kyungsoo menganga.

"KAPTEENN! KUMOHON! PINDAHKAN AKU KE TIM LAINN!" rengek Kyungsoo sembari memeluk sang kapten dengan sangat erat sehingga membuatnya sesak nafas.

"Tu..., Tunggu, Kyungsoo! Lepaskan aku sesak nafas!" seru sang kapten.

"Nggak usah memperdulikan orang yang tidak mau bermain" seru seorang Namja yang tak asing lagi suaranya di telinga Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo pun menoleh ke arah Namja itu dengan tatapan sinis.

"Aku akan bertanding dengan serius, jadi orang yang tidak mau bermain diam saja dan melihat" tambah Namja itu dengan enteng dan mengikatkan ikat kepla berwarna putih ke kepalanya sendiri yang adalah Kai Namja yang sangat di benci Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun mulai geram karena perkataanya itu sangat merendahkan dirinya dan dia menggebu gebu seperti air yang mendidih.

"KAPTEN BERIKAN IKAT KELAPANYA!" teriak Kyungso penuh dengan amarah dan menyulurkan tangannya ke arah sang kapten.

"Kai! Kalau kau sengaja tidak mengoper bola padaku atau main kotor, akan ku tendang kepalamu dari belakang!" tambah Kyungsoo sembari memasangkan ikat kepalnya dengan semangat yang menggebu gebu. Tetapi Kai tidak menghiraukan perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo eonie Hwaitingg!" teriak Tao yang ada di sebelahnya yang membuat telinganya berdengung.

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak Panda!" seru Kyungsoo sembari memberikan Death Glare kepada Tao.

**PRITTTTTTTTT...**

Suara peluit pun terdengar dan pertandingan pun di mulai. Mereka pun langsung berebut bola dan tatapan Kyungsoo tertuju pada Kai yang sedang mendrible bola dengan sangat lihai menghindari lawannya untuk memasukan bola itu kedalam ring dan mencetak score tinggi agar memenangkan pertandingan ini. Kyungsoo tidak bisa melakukan apa apa karena tubuhnya membeku terpesona oleh permainan Kai yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat sejak 2 tahun lalu, meskipun Kai dan Kyungsoo satu Klub tetapi jika sedang latihan Yeoja dan Namja selalu berbeda tempat karena agar para anggota konsentrasi pada latihan.

"AYO, KAI SERAAANGG!" teriak Kris rekan satu tim Kyungsoo dan kai.

"SIIPP! BAGUSS! AYOO! INI KESEMPATAN KAI!" teriak Kris lagi.

Kyungsoo POV

**DEGG...**

Kai akan menembakan bola ke arah ring. Posisi itu, posisi saat Kai akan memasukan Bola ke dalam ring. Posisi yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, posisi yang sangat cantik dan cool sehingga membuatnya semakin tampan membuat hatiku mengeluarkan sejuta kupu kupu yang berterbangan. Ternyata hatiku tidak bisa berbohong bahwa aku masih sangat mengharapakannya, mengharapkan dia untuk membalas cintaku padanya.

"Masukkkkkk!" semua orang berteriak kegirangan karena bola yang di tembakan oleh Kai masuk kedalam ring dan membuat Tim kami unggul dari Tim lawan.

"Hebat! Padahal pertandingan baru jalan 30 detik, tapi kita sudah dapat angka lebih dulu. Tim Namja memang hebat yah" seru ku terkagum kagum pada permainan Tim Namja.

"Sepertinya kita hanya akan diam saja ya Eonie?!" seru Tao.

"Pabbo! Main dengan serius dong kau mau Kris ge memarahimu!" seru Kai yang entah sejak kapan ada di belakang kami dan menjitak pelan kepala kami berdua.

**DEGG...**

Hatiku kembali berdetak ketika Kai menatap wajahku dengan tatapan itu, tatapan yang sangat ku sukai selama ini.

"Dd...Dia melihatku?!"

"Tt...,Tapi! Tatapannya itu berbeda, tatapanya seperti sebuah tatapan kebencian" lirihku dalam hati.

"Kalau kau tidak bermain dengan serius, akan ku hajar!" seru Kai menatap ku dengan sinis.

"Eonnie, apa yang kau lakukan? Kita harus melakukan Defenese!" seru Tao panik.

"HIHHHHH! DASAR SOMBONG BENAR BENAR MENYEBALKAN KAU KKAMJJONG!" teriakku yang berhasil menempis bola yang akan masuk kedalam ring Tim ku dengan sebelah tangan ku sendiri.

"Kyungsoo! Nice cut!" seru Sehun sembari mengedipkan matanya padaku. Dan aku pun tersenyum lega karena aku berhasil menjaga ring ku dari musuh.

"JANGAN BIARKAN DIA CEPAT!" teriak dua orang Namja berlari dan menubrukku sehingga aku akan terjatuh.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

**DEGG...**

Hatiku berdetak lagi karena seseorang menahan tubuhku dan sangat terkejutnya aku karena yang menahanku adalah Kai Namja yang membuatku tersiksa karena ulahnya di masa lalu dan sekarang dia menambah penderitaanku lagi dengan menahan tubuhku sehingga kami berhadapan dan wajah kami sangat dekat sehingga aku bisa merasakan deru nafasnya.

"AH...Tt...Terima...A...,Anu! Te...,Te...,Terima Ka..." belum sempat aku menyelesaikan perkataanku dia sudah...

Tidak! Dia tidak mencium ku lagi seperti dulu tapi dia langsung pergi dan kembali bermain.

"Siiplah! Ayo kita tentukan kemenangan kita!" seru Kai sembari berlari menghampiri teman temannya dan kembali bermain.

"Eonnie tidak apa apa?!" seru Tao khawatir.

"I...,Iya Tenang aku tidak apa apa kok" jawabku.

"AYOOO KAI!" teriak Chen.

"TEMBAK DENGAN 3 POINT" teriak Kris

"BAGUUSS!" semua orang berteriak karena Kai berhasil memasukan bola ke dalam ring lagi membuat Tim kami menang.

"Aku senang bisa melihat pemandangan itu lagi, Kai memang sangat keren. Hanya itu yang bisa ku katakan" lirihku dalam hati.

Author POV

Setelah pertandingan selesai Kyungsoo pun bergegas untuk berganti pakaian. Dan ketika dia sedang mencuci tangan di keran luar dia terkejut.

"Kai kenapa kau malah membeli Susu pisang dengan semua uang taruhan kita sih?!" dengus Kris kesal.

"Kalau tidak mau diminum, kita berikan saja pada tim yang kalah untuk hukuman deh!" seru Kai enteng.

"Susu pisang?!" lirih Kyungsoo pelan sembari mengeringkan tanganya dengan sapu tangan.

"Kalau begitu namanya bukan hukuman!" seru Chanyeol kesal dan menjitak kepala Kai dan Kai pun hanya bisa tertawa sambil menggaruk garuk kepalanya yang sakit karena terkena jitakan.

"Senyuman Kai yang tanpa beban itu, masih sama seperti waktu SMP dulu. Waktu itu kami suka bermain main seperti itu. Kenapa kita jadi seperti ini ya?! Rasanya sangat sedih" lirih Kyungsoo dalam hati dan tak terasa air matanya menetes.

**PIPPPPP **

**PIPPPPP**

**PIPPPPP **

"APAAAN SIH?! Orang sedang sentimentil begini!" Suara Hand phone Kyungsoo pun mengejutkannya dan langsung menghapus air matanya dan mengangkat telephone yang masuk dari hpnya.

"_**Yeobusseyo, Kyungie miss move on? Ini aku Baekkie. Begini, kemarin kita pergi ke festival kebudayaan di sekolah kirin kan? Katanya, waktu itu ada anak yang jatuh cinta padamu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama loh? Kalau kau mau, kita melakukan pertemuan keakrabaan kerennya itu PDKT di karaoke box depan stasiun besok jam 5 sore ? sudah dulu yah aku mau berkencan dengan Yeollie. kalau kau mau besok datang saja..."**_

"Mmmm...! aku tidak terlalu tertarik sih tapi mungkin boleh juga ya untuk mencari suasana baru dan melupakan dia..." lirih Kyungsoo pelan.

"Ehmmmmm"

"Eh...? Kai...?!" seru Kyungsoo kaget karena tiba tiba Kai sudah ada di depanya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan mencurigakan.

"A...,Apa?! Mau apa kau?!" seru Kyungsoo sehingga Kyungsoo langsung memasang posisi jurus Taekwondonya sebagai jaga jaga karena tatapan Kai yang mencurigakan. Dan ternyata Kai hanya melewatinya saja tanpa menghiraukan Kyungsoo dan menyalakan keran untuk mencuci mukanya.

"OH...,OH! Ternyata Cuma mau cuci muka toh! A...,Aku tidak mengharapkan apa apa kok. Pulang ah!" seru Kyungsoo dan berjalan menjauh.

"Ya!?" seru Kai yang sontak membuat Kyungsoo kaget.

"EH...EEHHH?!" jawab Kyungsoo gugup karena dia tidak yakin apa yang tadi dia dengar sembari menoleh ke arah Kai.

"Barusan dia mengajaku bicara ya?! Pertama kali sejak masuk SMU!" gumam Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Nih! Barang taruhan pertandingan hari ini!" seru Kai sembari melemparkan Se kota minuman ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Barang taruhan? UPSS! EH? EEEEHHHHH?!" dan kaki Kyungsoo pun terpeleset karena lantai itu sangat licin oleh hujan tadi siang.

"AWAASSS!" Kai pun berteriak dan dengan sigap menahan Kyungsoo agar tidak terjatuh. Sudah dua kali hari ini Kyungsoo di tolong oleh Kai.

"Hampir saja..." tambah Kai yang berhasil menahan tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Aku...,Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu..." seru Kyungsoo gugup.

"...Anu...Anu...,Terima kasih..." tambah Kyungsoo. Kai pun langsung berjalan pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"EH?! I...,Ini kan...?! 10 lembar stiker?! Ba...,Barang taruhan itu...Bohong! masa hanya untuk ini... Padahal aku sudah susah payah untuk melupakannya" gumam Kyungsoo dalam hati. Dan dia pun berlari menghampiri Kai yang sedang menuju Locker, ketika Kyungsoo sampai di ruang locker dia melihat Kai sedang melepaskan Kaos olahraganya sehingga membuat tubuhnya yang atletis itu terlihat oleh Kyungsoo dan wajahnya pun memerah.

"Dia seksi sekali!" lirih Kyungsoo pelan.

"Tapi kalau melihat Kai seperti ini perasaan ku yang sudah kutahan ini bisa bangkit lagi...,Tidak! Tidak! Tidak boleh! Sihir CINDERELA tidak akan manjur terhadap Kai. Stiker yang kuterima ini... sudah cukup bagiku" gumam Kyungsoo dalam hatinya bimbang.

"Kai!" Kyungsoo pun memberanikan diri untuk memanggil Kai. Dan Kai pun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kamsha ya! Aku akan segera mengirimkannya! Kalau ransel sapi itu sudah kudapat aku janji deh bakal meminjamkanya pada mu! Bye Bye!" seru Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum manis ke arah Kai semanis manisnya permen yang ia suguhkan hanya untuk Kai seorang, seseorang yang pernah ada di dalam hatinya.

"Eh, Dan Kai hubungan kita ternyata paling bagus kalau tetap sebagai teman saja ya! Makannya ciuman waktu itu hanya rahasia milik dewi cinta" tambah Kyungsoo sembari pergi meninggalkan Kai.

Kyungsoo POV

Aku tau ini semua berat bagiku tapi aku tidak mau banyak berharap lagi darinya, mungkin dia hanya cocok jika menjadi teman saja tidak lebih dari sahabat dan mulai hari ini aku akan melupakannya dan mulai dengan kehidupan ku yang baru. Kehidupan yang kembali penuh warna bersama seseorang yang akan menggantikan posisi Kai di hati ku.

Kai POV

**DEGG...**

Senyuman nya itu, senyuman yang tak pernah kulihat lagi sejak 2 tahun yang lalu dimana aku membuat sebuah kesalahan dan membuat hubungan kita memburuk dan tak saling kenal. Tapi kata kata yang keluar di mulutnya tadi membuat ku sesak dan tak bisa melakukan apa apa.

"Hubungan kita ternyata paling bagus kalau tetap sebagai teman saja ya!" kata kata itu masih terus saja terngiung di kepala ku.

"Bodoh! Kau sangat Bodoh Kyungsoo kau tidak mengerti perasaan ku yang sebenarnya tentang mu" lirih ku dalam hati.

**PIPPPP **

Aku pun terkejut karena mendengar sesuatu, dan suara itu berasal dari Handphone Kyungsoo yang terjatuh dari saku roknya.

Author POV

"ITS OKEY WAE MASS! ITS OKEY WAE! AKU RAPOPO AKU RAPOPO~"

"Yak! Kenapa kalian menyanyikan lagu itu?! Aku kan sangat benci dengan lagu itu" teriak Chanyeol sembari menutup telingganya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau kenapa Yeollieh~ itu kan lagu kesukaan ku! Sehun, Luhan teruskan saja nyanyikan lagu itu untukku" seru Baekhyun sembari menggoyangkan tubuhnya.

"HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH"

Suasana di ruang karaoke itu sangat ramai sekali dengan alunan suara lagu dan suara tawa dari teman teman Kyungsoo.

"LOH? Aneh deh!" Lirih Kyungsoo bigung.

"Kenapa Kyungie?" seru Baekhyun khawatir dengan Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat cemas.

"Aku tidak menemukan Handphoneku" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Aku coba telfon deh" ujar Baekhyun dan menelpon nomor Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa Kyungie? Ada barang yang kamu cari" seru seorang Namja sembari merangkulnya mesra. Namja itu adalah Suho Namja yang jatuh Cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada Kyungsoo.

"Ah...! I...,Iya telfon genggamku tidak ada Oppa" jawab Kyungsoo gugup sembari tersenyum.

"Tenanglah nanti Oppa belikan yang baru" ujar Suho sembari mengelus pipi Kyungsoo dengan manja. Suho adalah Namja yang sangat kaya raya karena dia mempunyai ayah seorang direktur perusahaan yang terkenal di korea selatan.

"Eh tidak usah repot repot Oppa" seru Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo HP mu terjatuh dan ada orang yang menemukannya dan akan mengembalikannya ke sini, mau bertrimakasih nggak?" seru Baekhyun dan memberikan Hpnya ke Kyungsoo.

"A...,Anu...Terimakasih telah memungut HP ku dan mengem..." belum sempat bertrimakasih Kyungsoo pun terkejut karena seseorang yang di telfonya itu berteriak dan pintu karaoke itu terbuka.

"JANGAN BOLOS DARI KLUB DONG BODOH!" teriak seseorang itu dan pintu karaoke pun terbuka dan ternyata orang yang menemukan HP Kyungsoo itu adalah Kai. Dan dia langsung menatap Kyungsoo sinis dan berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Kk...KAI?!" Kyungsoo pun berteriak kaget.

"Si...,Siapa dia?!" seru Luhan genit.

"Murid sekolah kami ada apa sih?! Apakah aku saja tidak cukup Hannie?!" teriak Sehun pada Luhan yang sangat genit.

Tanpa basa basi Kai pun langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo dengan kasar.

"Apa yang..." belum selesai dia bicara bibirnya sudah di lumat oleh Kai dengan begitu lembut dan sontak membuat orang orang yang di sana terkejut melihat adegan itu.

"HAHHHHH?!"

"Mianhe! Dia adalah miliku!" seru Kai sembari memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Ayo,Kyungie" tambah Kai sembari menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan pergi berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Apa apaan itu? Sejak kapan Kyungie!" seru Suho dengan nada marah. Kyungsoo pun berhenti berjalan dan diam mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Siapa...? SIAPA YANG JADI MILIKMU ITU?!" teriak Kyungsoo sembari mendarat kan pukulan di pipi Kai.

"SAMPAI KEMARIN, SELAMA 2 TAHUN KAU TIDAK PERNAH PEDULI PADAKU! TIBA TIBA KAU MENCIUMKU LAGI! APA SIH YANG ADA DI DALAM PIKIRANMU ITU? LAGI PULA SEJAK KAPAN AKU MENJADI MILIKMU?! JANGAN BERBUAT SEENAKNYA BODOH!" teriak Kyungsoo penuh dengan amarah dan menteskan air mata dan dia pun pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Kyungie! Tunggu dulu, Kyungsoo! Do Kyungsoo!" teriak Kai, tapi Kyungsoo tidak menghiraukannya dan terus saja berlari meninggalkannya.

"Apa apaan sih?! Kenapa dia jadi seperti ini?! Padahal aku sudah memutuskan ingin tetap menjadi teman saja!" lirih Kyungsoo dalam hati.

**PIPPPP**

**PIPPPP**

**PIPPPP**

"Kyungie?! Sekarang kamu dimana eoh?! A...,Aku memang salah tiba tiba bertindak begitu secara sepihak, tapi itu semua ekspresi perasaan cinta ku padamu yang selalu kurasakan tahu! KENAPA KAMU TIDAK MENYADARINYA, DASAR YEOJA LAMBAN?!" seru Kai di dalam telfon.

"MANA MUNGKIN AKU BISA TAHU! DALAM SIKAP SEPERTI ITU, DIMANA ADA PERASAAN CINTANYA HAH?! DASAR BODOH! Teriak Kyungsoo yang mulai terisak isak dan penuh amarah dengan nafas yang terengah engah.

"Ka...,Karena aku malu, aku tak bisa berbicara dengan mu karena aku terlalu malu saat itu! Mengerti sedikit dengan perasaan Namja dong!" ujar Kai menjelaskan.

"HAA?! KAMU BERCANDA KAN?! DENGAN SIKAP YANG SEPERTI ITU, SIAPAPUN PASTI AKAN TERLUKA HATINYA!" teriak Kyungsoo lagi karena emosinya semakin memuncak karena kekecewaannya selama ini pada Kai.

"KAMU AKAN MENGERTI KALAU MELIHAT MATAKU!" seru Kai.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGERTI KALAU KAU TIDAK MENGATAKNNYA LANGSUNG PADAKU!" seru Kyungsoo.

"Aku pernah berpikir...untuk mengatakannya padamu, tapi waktu aku menciummu untuk yang pertama kalinya, kamu menangiskan?! Aku jadi takut aku merasa sudah melakukan hal yang sangat kejam padamu. Aku pernah berpikir untuk meminta maaf, tapi kamu selalu memasang muka cemberut kepadaku kupikir aku sudah benar benar di benci olehmu. Aku ini bukan cowo yang jantannya?" Lirih Kai.

"Tapi...Kemarin aku melihat tawa yang sudah lama tidak aku lihat selama 2 tahun. Aku merasa benar benar yakin kalau aku benar benar menyukaimu, dan aku tau kemarin kau bercakapan dengan Baekhyun tentang pertemuan keakraban dengan Suho Hyung. Aku takkan membiarkanmu di rebut oleh siapapun. 2 tahun tidak pernah mengobrol dengan mu..." seru Kai dan berhasil menemukan Kyungsoo. Kai melihat Kyungsoo sedang memegang telfon genggamnya dan duduk di tangga sambil menangis. Kai pun menghampirinya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku sangat tersiksa sekali tanpamu!" bisik Kai ke telingga Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo pun menangis sejadi jadinya melimpah kan semua amarahnya pada Kai selama 2 tahun.

"Iya...Aku juga merasa tersiksa dan sangat sedih. Tapi, mulai sekarang kita akan selalu tertawa dan mewarnai hari hari kita bersama kembali seperti dulu dengan hubungan yang baru..." lirih Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum bahagia.

"Neomu Neomu Saranghae Kyungie~ apakah kau mau menjadi Yeojachinguku?" seru Kai dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyuman kebahagiaan.

"_**SIHIR CINDERLLA MENGELUARKAN KEMAMPUANNYA DI SAAT TERAKHIR. TAPI SIHIR YANG INI, SIHIRNYA TIDAK MENGHILANG DAN TAK AKAN PERNAH MENGHILANG MENCAPAI PUKUL 12" **_

END~

Mianhe chinguya kalau FF nya jelek, dan maaf kalo ada kosa kata yg masih acak acakan dan typo bertebaran , review jusseyyooo~ '3'


End file.
